


Party People

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Avengers Academy Scarlet Witch AU [3]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Party, Tony kinda gets drunk and flirts with Wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: Wanda figures that after the stress of life at Avengers Academy, the students need a break. So, she convinces Fury to let her hold a dance of sorts to ease the tension. Of course, Tony Stark happened.





	Party People

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually still writing this series, lol. I wanted something happy instead of angsty, so here it is.

Since HYDRA’s last attempt at an invasion, Avengers Academy had been pretty quiet for once. The most excitement the students and staff had seen was Enchantress getting annoyed with Tony and turning him into a mouse for three days. They were going stir-crazy with nothing to do, so Wanda came up with a plan to pitch to Fury: a dance. Dances were fun and relaxing, and gave the students a chance to socialize and actually get to know their peers.

 

It took some convincing, but Fury finally caved. He let Wanda host a dance, on the grounds that it was Academy students and staff only. She agreed, setting off immedaitely to find Janet. Janet was the resident party planner; she’d know what would be fun and what wouldn’t.

 

By the end of the week, the campus was buzzing with excitement. Wanda was happy they were, because that was the goal here. She wanted to see students smiling and having fun rather than sitting on their hands waiting for another attack.

 

Saturday afternoon came, and Wanda was pleased to see students already milling around the club in anticipation as she and her kids set up decorations. She had decided on some really cheesey ones, just to make people laugh. Billy was hanging streamers, Tommy was inflating balloons, and Viv was tying the balloons and arranging them. It was all running smmothly and efficiently, meaning they’d be done in more than enough time to change and get ready. They finished the decorations by noon, giving them a good chunk of time to get ready before the dance actually started.

 

Billy wandered off to find Teddy, Tommy going to his dorm to find decent clothes. Viv stayed with Wanda, having a question for her mother.

 

“Mother, will you help me do my hair?” Viv asked, trying not to sound as anxious as she was. She thought this was something mothers and daughters did, but she wasn’t 100% certain and didn’t want to offend Wanda in any way.

 

Wanda chuckled softly, motioning for Viv to come closer. “Of course I will,” she smiled, patting Viv’s cheek gently. “Come with me. I have quite a few styling products and tools in my room.” With that, she lead Viv to her and Vision’s room in the teachers’ dorms, heading straight for her vanity to grab what she thought she might need.

 

While Wanda was digging around, Viv looked around the room curiously. Framed pictures lined the walls, some depicting a silver-haired man Viv assumed was Wanda’s brother. A few others were of Viv and the twins around the Academy, which would’ve made Viv blush if she were capable of such reactions.

 

It didn’t take Wanda long to get everything, spreading it all out on the bed. “What kind of style were you thinking?” she asked when Viv came over. “Your hair is rather long. I can do many things with it.”

 

“What do you think would look nice?” Viv asked, biting her lip softly. She didn’t know what would look nice with her facial structure, so maybe Wanda would.

 

“Hm...” Wanda hummed, tapping her lip. “Ringlet curls pulled back into a ponytail might work. Oh! I have a better idea! Ringlet pigtails,” she rambled, playing with Viv’s hair to get a feel for thickness and texture. She had fairly thick hair for an android, which would work well for ringlets.

 

“I would not mind that,” Viv nodded. “Maybe with ribbons?” she suggested. Viv loved ribbons. They were just so cool and fun and simple.

 

“Of course,” Wanda chuckled, gesturing for Viv to sit at the vanity as she plugged in her curling iron. Once it was heated, she got to work curling Viv’s hair in as tight of ringlets as she could, splitting her hair down the middle as she did. Once it was all curled and sprayed, she tied two low pigtails initially with black elastics, followed by a red ribbon tied in a bow.

 

Viv watched in poorly concealed awe as Wanda did her hair with such an ease Viv could never accomplish. She smiled gratefully at Wanda when she finished, turning to face her.

 

“Thank you,” she said, playing with the ends of the pigtails. She fell silent for a few moments, biting her lip. “I do not know what to wear. Would you help me?” she requested.

 

“Of course,” Wanda nodded with a soft smile. “Show me your closet, and I can give you some advice.”

 

Viv nodded, getting up to bring Wanda back to her dorm. Once there, Wanda went through Viv’s closet, pulling out a few outfit choices. In the end, Viv settled on a simple red pleated skirt, a light green cardigan, and a white undershirt alongside her usual red Converse. Wanda thought she looked absolutely adorable, and couldn’t help but voice her thoughts. Again, Viv would’ve blushed if she could. It felt nice having a mother. Not that Vision was an insufficient parent, not at all. It was just nice to have another parent for support, one that knew a little more about feminine things, like hairstyling and dresses and stuff. Vision could only do so many things, and being bald, hair was obviously not one of them.

 

“I must go change now,” Wanda noted, glancing up at the clock. “I will be right back for you, and we will meet your brothers at the club.”

 

Viv nodded, sitting on the edge of her bed as Wanda left. She hummed to herself the entire ten minutes she was gone, perking up when she came back.

 

Wanda had chosen a red cowl-neck sweater dress and black leggings, her hair pulled up in a braided bun. She smiled at Viv when she stepped into the room, motioning for her to stand.

 

“Ready?” she hummed, hiding her hands in the long sleeves of her dress. Viv nodded, getting up to follow Wanda to the club.

 

When they reached the club, there were already people waiting outside. Billy and Tommy stood just outside, waiting for Wanda and Viv. Vision was nowhere to be seen, probably inside setting up his equipment. Wanda made her way over to the twins, smiling.

 

“Well, this is quite the turn out,” Wanda commented happily. “I did not expect this many people.”

 

“It’s nice,” Billy nodded with a smile. “People really like relaxing at this school.”

 

“I don’t blame them,” Tommy snorted. “I’ve been here a month and I’m already more high-strung than a harp.”

 

Billy raised an amused eyebrow at Tommy’s choice of analogy, though he said nothing.

 

Turning to the growing line of students, Wanda put on a smile and gestured for them to finally begin filing into the club. Tony pushed his way to the front, hoping to snag a good spot at the bar so he could flirt with any pretty girl he saw.

 

Once everyone was in that was going in, Wanda and the kids went in and surveyed their handiwork. They knew by the end of the night it was going to be destoryed, but it was up for now and it looked nice.

 

Just as Wanda figured, Vision was sitting by the dance floor with his DJ equipment, headphones over his ears as he set up his playlist. He’d been instructed to only play upbeat, fun music, which meant a lot of his favourite- techno. His love of techno music was frankly adorable, seeing as he was an android and all. Wanda made her way over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. That prompted him to slide off his headphones, placing them on the DJ table.

 

“Hello,” Vision smiled, leaning back against Wanda. “This looks lovely.”

 

“Thank you,” Wanda chuckled. “The kids and I spent all morning decorating. Billy bet Tommy ten dollars Tony will have destroyed at least half of it within an hour.”

 

“I would imagine,” Vision chuckled back. “Mr. Stark is notorious for, how do I put this? Partying much too hard.”

 

“So I have gathered,” Wanda giggled, shaking her head slightly. “He _is_ Howard’s son,” she mused. Howard Stark had been a valuable ally to the original Avengers, and there was no mistaking Tony’s relation to the man.

 

“Indeed he is,” Vision smiled. “Do you have any requests?” he asked, turning to his notebook of songs.

 

“I rather enjoy ‘Beautiful Freakshow’,” Wanda replied thoughtfully.

 

Vision nodded, adding it to the list with a smile. “Go, have fun,” he chuckled, motioning her away. Wanda rolled her eyes playfully, kissing Vision’s cheek before disappearing into the crowd of students.

 

Of course, whenever Tony Stark is involved, something is bound to happen. In this case, Tony had managed to smuggle in a few beers, which he had drank quickly. He was clearly intoxicated, hanging off of Pepper’s shoulders like a clingy boyfriend. He grinned when he saw Wanda, detaching himself from Pepper and wandering over.

 

“Why hello,” Tony smiled. “Don’t you look lovely tonight.”

 

Wanda couldn’t help the amused half-smile that cropped up on her face, her eyebrow raising slightly. “Tony...” she said, softly but warningly.

 

“Awe c’mon,” Tony grinned. “You’re beautiful all the time, but that dress makes you look nice.”

 

“While I am flattered, I am married, remember?” Wanda chuckled, showing Tony her ring as a reminder.

 

Tony actually snorted at that. “Vision wouldn’t mind. He’s a robot. He could use some pointers on how to flirt like a _real_ man.”

 

Wanda narrowed her eyes, no longer playful. “My husband needs no aid in flirting. He can do perfectly fine on his own.”

 

“I doubt that,” Tony shook his head. “He wouldn’t know how to flirt if it would save his life. It’s a miracle he’s got kids with the level of game he has.”

 

“Watch your words, Stark,” Wanda said, voice even and firm. Red energy began swirling around her hands, an instinctual reaction to someone insulting her family, especially Vision. “I would advice you to walk away before you receive a hex of great magnitude.”

 

Tony put his hands up in surrender. “Just remember, I’m always available if you need a real man,” he winked.

 

“You are not much older than my _children_ ,” Wanda reminded him before turning to walk away, back to Vision. She was done socializing for now.

 

Vision, who had heard the entire conversation, waited for the current song to finish before switching to ‘Beautiful Freakshow’. Wanda would need calming down, and her favourite music usually helped.

 

Once she made it to Vision, she settled in his lap. Vision rested his chin on her shoulder, sighing softly.

 

“He does regretable things when drunk, just like his father,” he told her. “It must be a Stark trait.”

 

“Must,” Wanda mumbled, humming along to the song.

 

Tommy, who had heard Tony flirting with his mother and insulting his father, approached the man in question with a stern look.

 

“Tony,” he said firmly.

 

“Hey Tommy,” Tony drawled, very obviously drunk.

 

“I heard you talking to my Mama,” Tommy said casually, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’d prefer if you _didn’t_ insult my Papa, nor try to seduce my Mama. She’s twice your age, Tony. I didn’t peg you as the type.”

 

Tony shrugged casually. “Pretty ladies are my weakness, doesn’t matter the age.”

 

“She knew your parents,” Tommy pointed out, which seemed to snap Tony out of his drunken musings.

 

“Wait, she did?” Tony blinked, having not realized that before. “Okay, yeah. Nope. Staying away from her,” he muttered to himself.

 

“Yeah, she did,” Tommy nodded. “Now, that leaves one issue: stop trash-talking my Papa.”

 

“It’s not trash-talking if it’s true,” Tony attempted to reason.

 

“No, it’s not true,” Tommy frowned. “Just know, my brother can and will take care of you if you step out of line,” he threatened.

 

Tony seemed to flinch at the idea, backing away from Tommy before turning to run back into the crowd.

 

Vision had heard Tommy’s conversation, just as he’d heard Wanda’s, and couldn’t help but smile proudly. He may not have been there to raise the twins, but they had turned into wonderful young men.

 

The rest of the night went by with no incident. Wanda slipped away to go dance at one point, ending up embarassing Billy in front of Teddy, just because she could. At the end of the night, after the students had left, the only people left were Wanda, Vision, and the kids. Viv had a pleased smile on her face, which was a nice change from her usual indifference.

 

“That was fun,” Viv commented as she helped clean up the decorations and strewn cups.

 

“I am glad you think so,” Wanda smiled. “That was the intention.”

 

“I mean, besides having to threaten Tony, yeah, it was fun,” Tommy piped up with a grin.

 

“You threatened Tony?” Billy frowned. “Why?”

 

“He was making fun of Papa and trying to get in Mama’s pants,” Tommy said simply.

 

“Ah,” Billy nodded. “Creep,” he sighed.

 

“No shit,” Tommy nodded.

 

The family fell silent after that, cleaning up the mess the other students had made. With the five of them working, it didn’t take long for them to finish and bid each other good night.


End file.
